A Problem of the 'Little' Kind
by chez1991
Summary: A young Merlin and Arthur story. Hunith was scared. Her son's magic was out of control. There was only person she could think of that could help her... and he was in Camelot. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin (unfortunately)

I know I really should be updating for my other two stories. But I've got writers block on those at the moment (please don't hate me). This idea came to me though and it's a little different to what I've done before. My previous stories have obviously been based on episodes, whereas this one is a young Merlin and Arthur story. I hope you enjoy it, and I promise I'll get my but in gear for "The son he never knew he had" and "I'm not going to lose you".

**A problem of the 'little' kind – Chapter 1**

Hunith hurriedly carried her seven year old son through the crowded streets of Camelot. He was wrapped up in a warm blanket, huddled tightly to her chest. Hunith was scared; things were so out of control. All she could do was hope that her old friend could fix this.

For two days she had been traveling from her village just outside the great kingdom. She was looking for the only man in the world who could help her, to tell her what to do. She had to find Gaius.

Merlin stirred in her arms, he had been sleeping up until now. The long journey had taken its toll on the small boy.

"You must keep quiet, Merlin." she hushed, "Stay still for me, baby."

Merlin was everything to her. He was special; she had known that since the day he was born. She should have known what to expect, his father being who he was, she just hadn't known things would start to happen only minutes after he entered the world. It scared her, knowing her so had magic, it was petrifying. The very thought of being discovered sent chills down her spine, and now she was entering the very city where it all started... Camelot.

Once she reached the castle, she realised she had no idea where to go. "Please," she said urgently to the nearest guard, "where can I find the court physician?"

The guard, immediately concern with the bundle in the frantic woman's arms, quickly pointed in the direction of the nearest tower. "That way, miss."

Hunith quickened her pace and raced up the stairs, her arms aching with holding Merlin for so long.

"Gaius!" She yelled as crashed through the door to the chambers.

"Hunith?!" cried Gaius in alarm. What was she doing here? "What's the matter?" He continued, noticing a young boy in her arms. Merlin.

"You have to help him, Gaius! Please, I don't know what to do?" She rushed, laying her son down on the cot in the main room.

Gaius immediately came to boy's side. He tried not to panic as he saw golden iris' flickering at him. The physician could tell the boy was in discomfort from the pained grimace on his face. He could also make out the beginnings of a fever.

"When did this start?" he half questioned, half interrogated as he picked up a cloth, wet it in the bucket and placed it carefully on the small boy's forehead.

"Two days ago. Gaius, his magic… it's…" Hunith didn't know how to describe it. "It's got a mind of its own! I didn't want to bring him here, Gaius, but I couldn't go to anyone else." She brushed her hand lovingly through her sons hair as he twisted and turned in his slumber. "Why is this happening? Is there anything you can do?"

As if to prove a point, some of the spare vials on the shelf behind them seemingly shattered of their own accord. Gaius was stunned.

"Merlin is someone special all in himself. I have never seen this before." explained the physician. "The only thing I can think of is that his magic is just growing. Merlin is struggling to control it, so it's leaking out where it can." The old man turned to his books and began flicking through the pages hurriedly. "I suppose I can create a potion to suppress the magic until it is settled. Then you won't have to worry about things happening in public. He will still have to learn control though. I can only assume this power will grow and grow. It really is remarkable."

Hunith's eyes welled at the prospect of a solution. All the panic melted away and she threw herself into Gaius' arms. "Oh thank you, Gaius!" she sobbed, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Gaius grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled down a list. Passing it to Hunith, he said "Go to the market, and get me these herbs. I'll stay with Merlin."

The mother reluctantly nodded, kissed her son on the cheek, and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>When Hunith returned, Gaius had everything ready. The only thing he had left to do was to add the herbs he had asked Hunith to get. She looked towards her little boy as she passed the newly bought items over.<p>

Merlin was still asleep on the cot. He was now snuggled underneath a blanket, but you could still see his eyes flickering open, the golden iris' glowing through.

Hunith moved to the chair beside the cot and bent down to her son. "It won't be long now, Merlin, and you'll feel better again."

Gaius was now making his way over with a vial of murky brown liquid inside. He knelt down beside the boy, grimacing for him as he knew this wouldn't be a pleasant taste. "Wake for me, Merlin." he said, softly shaking his shoulders.

Merlin moaned in response, his bleary golden eyes finding the old man. A slightly confused look crossed his face, wondering what was happening. Luckily, looking around, he found the face of his mother and immediately relaxed. However, he jumped when a pile of books suddenly fell off the shelf beside them. Merlin quickly sent a guilty look the unknown person beside him.

Gaius ignored the fallen books. "Sit up, my boy. I need you to drink this." the physician instructed.

Merlin eyed the glass vial in the old man's hand suspiciously. "What is it?"

"It'll make you feel better."

After looking to his mother for confirmation, he begrudgingly took the vial. Merlin eyed the contents more carefully. It looked disgusting. "I don't want to."

"Merlin!" his mother scolded, "You do as Gaius says."

"No!" he yelled as he folded his arms and frowned. Another set on vial, this time full vials, smashed to the floor. The liquid bubbled and fizzed as it made contact with the stone.

Gaius suddenly had an idea. "Merlin, if you don't drink it. I'll make you clean my leech tank."

Merlin looked scared. "What's a leech tank?"

The physician then pointed to the other side of the room where a large cylinder was on top a table. It was very dirty and had these black slug-looking creatures inside.

Merlin followed the old man's finger with wide eyes. He then quickly proceeded to down the contents of the vial he had in his possession. He spluttered and coughed afterwards and Hunith placed a calming hand on her son's shoulder.

The young boy suddenly went all sluggish and fell back onto the cot. "I feel all weird." claimed Merlin.

Hunith looked at Gaius in alarm. "Gaius?"

"It okay." the physician reassured her, "His body is just adjusting. It's best to let him sleep."

Hunith bent down to cover her small boy with the blanket and tuck him in. "Sleep well, my son."

"You're quite welcome to sleep in the small chamber through that door if you wish." Gaius said with a smile. "I'll let you know of he wakes."

"Thank you, Gaius." said the woman gratefully, she gave her child a kiss on the forehead and made her way up the small set of stairs.

**Hope you all liked it! If you see any mistakes please let me know. Oh, and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

Thank you to all those that followed, favourite and reviewed the last chapter!

Wow, I now have over a 1,000 views on my profile. Thanks!

**A problem of the 'little' kind – Chapter 2**

When Merlin woke the next morning, he felt something was missing. He opened his eyes slowly and was startled by his surroundings before remember his mother had brought him here. The young boy could see the old man that had made him drink that horrible stuff the day before asleep on another cot the other side of the room. However, Merlin couldn't see his mother. Worry filled him. Where was she? "Mother." After getting no response he tried again a little louder. "Mother!"

Gaius sat up sharply at the sudden yell, wondering what an earth was going on. He turned to see Merlin already sat up in bed looking terribly worried.

At that point, the door to the back room open so quickly it almost flew off its hinges. Hunith practically ran down the steps towards her son's cot. "Merlin! Are you alright?" she questioned as her hands checked him all over.

"Something's wrong." Merlin explained, "Something feels missing."

Her son looked so sad and confused, and she was at a loss, Hunith didn't know what to say to comfort him.

Gaius made his way over to the pair and sat on the end of the small boy's cot. "Come here, my boy." the physician said as he patted his lap.

Merlin slowly untangled himself from the blanket that covered his legs and crawled over to his mother's friend.

Gaius lifted him up and placed him on top of his legs. _'That took more energy than I thought it would.' _he thought, _'I must be getting old.'_ "The drink that I gave you last night, Merlin, has calmed your magic down so it doesn't act when you don't want it to. That's why it feels like something is missing. But don't worry, it's not gone. It's still in there." he said, pointing to the child's chest. "The potion will wear off in about a week, and then we'll start teaching you how to control it."

Merlin nodded in understanding. He still didn't like the feeling he had though. He just felt empty. He looked to his mother. "Are we not going back home?" Merlin asked Hunith.

"Not yet, my son. Gaius is going to help us with your magic first. Remember though, we must keep it secret." Hunith said with a serious face.

Merlin quickly sat up straight and dragged his fingers across his lips, imitating zipping them closed. "Keep it secret." he whispered.

Gaius abruptly plopped Merlin back on the bed. "Hunith, you both can help yourselves to breakfast. There is some bread and meat still in my cupboard. I must be off on my rounds I'm afraid." Gaius went around his chambers, gathering up his medical supplies and the vials he needed (which luckily hadn't been broken by Merlin) and made his way to the door. "I'm sorry to leave you. I should only be a couple hours at most."

Hunith nodded as he left. "Thank you, Gaius."

* * *

><p>"Sire, please." the maid servant pleaded running after the nine year old Prince in the courtyard, "Your father has instructed I take you to your lesson."<p>

"I'm the Prince! I can do what I like and I don't want to go!" The young boy yelled stubbornly as he turned around, stamping his foot hard on the stone.

The servant was horrified, what would the king say if his son refused and didn't go to study? "Sire, I beg..."

"Is Arthur giving you trouble, Helen?" said a recognisable voice. Turning around, the maid saw the court physician walking towards her.

"Gaius! Oh thank god!" she exclaimed in relief.

Arthur quickly knew what would happen when he saw Gaius marching up towards them. The physician must be on his rounds. Gaius was one of his father's most trusted members of the court, and one you should definitely not mess with. He sheepishly looked up at the physician who was glaring at him, waiting for the young prince to give an explanation for his behaviour. "Well, young man?" Gaius questioned. "You are supposed to be with Geoffrey as I understand it. Why aren't you there?"

"I...um... I..." Arthur struggled to think of a good excuse. "Gaius, he's boring!" He said eventually, dragging out the last word to make his point. "It's no fun. I want to go and train with the knights! I don't need dum history lessons to protect the kingdom."

"It is from history that we learn the mistakes of the past so that we don't repeat them, Arthur." Gaius explained, "Now off with you, boy, or I'll be having words with the King."

Arthur's head lowered in defeat, he found it oddly comforting staring at his shoes to avoid the physician's steel gaze. "Yes, Gaius." he said sulkily. He begrudgingly trudged after Helen the maid, towards the library.

* * *

><p>Merlin had just finished chewing his bread. He was feeling slightly better now, but he felt restless. He wanted to go out and explore. "Mother, can we go out and look around?" He gave her puppy dog eyes. "Please."<p>

"I guess we could go and have a look at the market. I have been saving money for some new clothes for you." Hunith replied.

Merlin's face lit up at the news. He always liked getting new clothes. It didn't happen that often and his trousers were already too short for him.

"I packed your jacket in the backpack. Quickly get it and then we'll set off."

Merlin sprinted to the back pack and yanked out his jacket. He couldn't wait to see the castle and, well, everything.

* * *

><p>The market was unlike anything Hunith had ever seen. There were so many different stalls, clothes, pots, jewellery and so much more. She saw a woman who was obviously selling second hand clothes that her children had grown out of. "Merlin, look!" she said as she pointed to the stall.<p>

The young boy ran up to the table, his eyes barely seeing over the top. There were a number of tunics. "I want red, no, blue, no, both!"

"Calm down, Merlin!" she laughed. Although it wasn't everyday she managed to get new things for her son. But seeing the joy on his face made it all worth it when she did. She turned to the woman. "How much do you want for both tunics?"

The woman felt for the mother and her child. She could tell they must be from a small village. Their clothes were grubby and well worn. It had been a hard year for the small villages. They hadn't managed to produce many crops due to the weather. "Three silver coins for you, my dear."

"Is that all?" asked Hunith astonished.

"Of course." The woman said with a smile, handing over the two small tunics.

Hunith quickly delved into her pouch for the money. "Thank you, you're so kind."

"My pleasure, dear."

Hunith went to pass the new clothes to her son. "Here you are, Merlin"

He was gone.

"Merlin?!"

"MERLIN?!"

**Guess who will meet each other next chapter? Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I love to hear your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

Thank you to all those that followed, favourite and reviewed the last chapter!

OMG! My second story to go into a community, thank you so much! I'm so grateful.

Just in case anyone is interested (probably not, but anyway), my majorette section which I train (aged 4 – 9) got second place in their competition! Oh yes!

**A problem of the 'little' kind – Chapter 3**

Merlin ran through back into the courtyard. He could the blood red cloaks of the Camelot knights walking passed, carrying out their duties. He gaped open-mouthed in admiration as one walked literally right in front of him.

The next thing the poor boy knew, he lying flat on his stomach on top the cobbled stone.

"Watch where you're going!" Merlin heard a voice from behind him say. As the young warlock got up, he turned around to find a boy, not much older than himself, with blonde hair staring back expectantly. Merlin could only assume he was nobility based on the fine clothes he was wearing.

"Sorry, but _you_ ran into _me._" he said, annoyed that he was being blamed for something that wasn't his fault.

The blonde boy's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms. "You're supposed to bow to me, you know."

"Why do I have to do that?"

"Because you have to."

"No I don't, I don't even _know_ you." replied Merlin. '_What a prat!_' he thought.

"I am the Prince of Camelot, and you will show me some respect." announced Arthur. The Prince had heard his father say this many times before and it seemed to get him what _he_ wanted. He expected the boy before him to instantly bow; but that's not what he got.

"So what, just because you're the Prince doesn't mean you can bully people."

Arthur was speechless for a second, "You can't talk to me like that!"

"Why not?" replied Merlin, folding his arms to copy the Prince.

Arthur was shocked. He had never come across this before. Most of the time people were at his beck and call instantly and served him with respect. Well, if they didn't, the Prince would just go to his father and they would be dealt with, so they didn't have much choice.

Arthur suddenly heard a panicked voice from around the corner.

"Merlin!"

* * *

><p>Hunith hurriedly ran back to the courtyard. Where could he have gone? She had only looked away for two seconds! With her heart beating twice the pace it should, Hunith scanned the entire area, her eyes bulging when she saw a small blonde boy who couldn't be anyone other than <em>Prince Arthur!<em> And Merlin was talking to him. 'Oh, no.' she thought, 'This is not good.'

"Merlin!"

Both boys turned at the sound of the mother's voice. One looking smug, the other petrified, and for good reason.

Hunith quickly bowed to the Prince. "Sire… My Lord, I apologise for my son." she said grabbing hold of Merlin's arm.

She made Merlin look her in the eyes, "Never run off like that again!" Hunith scolded.

"Sorry." came the mumbled reply as Merlin then stared at his feet.

"Be sure next time he _Merlin_ knows to treat his betters with respect." Arthur said, addressing Hunith.

The mother gaped at the Prince in astonishment before remembering herself. How could someone so young sound like that? "O...of course, my Lord." she stumbled, and Hunith watched in awe at Arthur as he walked towards what she assumed was the training field.

"C'mon, Merlin." she ushered, "Let's get back to Gaius's chambers." Hunith tugged at her child's arm towards the physician's tower and Merlin followed along obediently. He knew he shouldn't have run off, but he just wanted to explore. Merlin imagined he would be getting quite the telling off when they got back.

* * *

><p>Sir Leon was waiting for Arthur patiently on the training field. The Prince should have arrived fifteen minutes ago and this was the third time he was late this week.<p>

Sir Leon was only a young knight himself. Showing those of a higher rank that his skill was well above those of other knight's his age; Leon had been given the honour of giving the young royal his first lessons with a blade. Leon could see that even for a beginner, Arthur was fairly skilled already. He seemed to have a natural ability with a sword that was rarely seen.

The young knight finally saw Arthur heading to the training ground with a smirk on his face. Leon could only guess that the Prince had been bullying those of lower status again. Over the recent months, his behaviour seemed to have gotten worse. The bullying seemed to have started once the Prince had started his training, and Leon hoped that he would grow out of it quickly. It was not very becoming.

"Arthur, you're late again!" Leon yelled sternly across the field.

Arthur's smile quickly faded in response. "I'm sorry, Sir Leon. I got held up."

"Of course, Sire" he replied, clearly not believing the excuse. "Go grab your sword and we'll get started."

Arthur returned with his dulled training sword and proceeded to stand in the correct stance ready for an attack. Leon and started to slowly circle each other, each trying to predict the other's first move.

The Prince loved training. He could finally show everyone what he was truly capable of. He wanted to show his _father_, what he was truly capable of. His father definitely wasn't impressed with how Arthur was handling his tutorage, so he hoped with every fibre of his being that he could impress the king with his swordsmanship.

However, Arthur couldn't help but be distracted today. His mind kept drifting back to his encounter with the black haired boy from earlier. '_Mer_lin' his mother had called him. There was just something about him…

"_Arthur!" _

Arthur came quickly back to earth, only to see Sir Leon's dulled sword heading straight for his head.

Pain was all that registered as his mentor scolded him. Arthur held his hand up to the most likely bruise which would now be forming.

"Arthur! Why weren't you paying attention?" Leon yelled, horrified at what he had done to the young Prince. "What happened?"

"I… uh…" Arthur pulled his hand away only to find red on his fingertips.

If it were possible, Sir Leon looked even more horrified. "We must get you to Gaius."

**Hope you liked it! Please note, writing 3 different stories at the same time, not a good idea! What have I done to myself?**

**Oh, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

I guess I need to apologise for the extremely long wait. I'm still not sure when I'll get around to updating my other stories, but I'll try. I seemed to know where I wanted to go with this one.

As always, thank you to those who have favourited, followed and reviewed!

**A problem of the 'little' kind – Chapter 4**

_If it were possible, Sir Leon looked even more horrified. "We must get you to Gaius."_

Hunith hastily guided her son through the door of the physician's chambers. "Merlin!" she scolded, forcing the boy to face her as she knelt down to his level. "What on earth did you think you were doing running off like that?! I had _no_ idea where you were. _Anything_ could have happened to you!"

"'m sorry, mother." he mumbled as he suddenly found his worn boots very interesting to look at. He risked a glance at his mother's face, hoping that she didn't look too disappointed in him. "I just wanted to explore." he added.

"That's all very well, Merlin. But you have to understand that you just can't go wondering about on your own. This is your only visit to Camelot and it's so easy for small boy to get lost or hurt in a place you don't know." Hunith explained.

"I won't run off again. Promise." Merlin said, holding up his pinkie finger for his mother to take.

"Good." Hunith smiled as their pinkie's clenched around each other. "Now, we are going to stay here for the rest of the day because you ran off."

Merlin sighed in regret. But knew his mother was only being fair. He knew he had been in the wrong.

"But," his mother continued, "we will go out _together_ tomorrow had have a look around. How does that sound?"

A smile slowly crept up the young boy's face and jumped into Hunith's arms. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" came the muffled reply from her shoulder.

Hunith chuckled warmly as her son's reaction and gently pulled her son's arms away and held his hands. "How about some lunch?"

Merlin grinned.

* * *

><p>Sir Leon slowly helped the Prince up the small spiral staircase to Gaius' chambers. The young knight supported the boy just underneath his armpits. Arthur had looked a bit unsteady on the short journey from the training field to the castle, and Leon didn't want to take any chances.<p>

Slowly but surely they made progress and they soon came across the physician's door. "Hold onto my arm, Arthur. I just need to get the door."

Leon proceeded once he felt the pressure of the prince's hands on his bicep. He reached forward to grasp the handle, and pushed the door, sincerely hoping that Gaius wasn't busy.

Unfortunately, Leon quickly found that to be the case, but was equally surprised to see a peasant woman and a young boy eating some meat and bread at the physician's table.

The heads of both people at the table shot up as soon as they heard the door creak open. They assumed it would be Gaius returning, but all they saw was a shocked knight, not quite knowing what to do.

Leon quickly jumped out of his shock, reminding himself that the Prince was injured. "Excuse me, Miss." He said, addressing Hunith, "Do you know where the court physician is?"

"I'm afraid Gaius is still on his rounds." Hunith replied, however she quickly saw a pale Prince Arthur with a cut just above his right eye, still seeping blood peek out from behind the knight. "Can I help at all?" she suggested.

"I… uh" the knight stuttered. "Are you qualified ma'am?"

Hunith chuckled and smiled warmly, "Gaius taught me everything I know. I treat all the people in my village. May I? she gestured to Arthur.

Arthur was uncertain about being treated by a woman he had only ever seen in the courtyard. He wanted Gaius. The small boy the other side of the table caught his eye.

Noticing Arthur looking at him, Merlin smiled, not quite caring about his mouth full of bread,

Arthur scrunched his face up in disgust at the sight. "Merlin, right?"

The young boy nodded enthusiastically to the Prince remembering his name. He swallowed his food quickly "My mother won't hurt you, you know. She's really gentle."

Weirdly, for Arthur, this made him feel better, and he made his way towards the stool next to the friendly woman and sat down. "Okay." he consented.

Hunith hurriedly fetch the water bucket a cloth and carefully washed away the blood around the cut.

Leon watched the woman warily, just in case. He trusted the mother, but he was in charge of the care of the Prince, and that wasn't a job to be taken lightly.

Arthur hissed as Hunith cleaned closer to the cut.

"Sorry, Sire," she apologised, "It will sting a little." Now she could see the cut more clearly, it didn't look too bad. There had been a fair bit of blood, but head wound do tend to bleed more than other. She turned to the knight who was still standing near the door. "It doesn't look like it'll need stitches, it should heal on its own, but it's probably best to wait for Gaius to check for any other injuries."

"Of course," Sir Leon replied nodding, "Thank you. I'm Sir Leon by the way." holding out his hand.

"Hunith." She informed, offering her own. "This is my son Merlin."

Merlin had been studying his mother when she had been tending to the Prince, but at the mention of his name, he quickly stood and ran to meet the knight.

"Are you _really_ a knight of Camelot?" the young boy sked in awe.

Arthur scoffed from his stool, "Of course he is."

As small _'prat'_ was barely heard from the small black haired boy.

"Arthur!" Leon scolded as he bent down to Merlin. "Indeed I am. If it's okay with your mother, the knights are training tomorrow. How would you like to come and watch?"

Merlin gasped in excitement and turned to his mother pouting. "Pleeease!"

It was at that moment when the old physician finally came through the door after finishing his rounds. He was first to notice the knight standing in his chambers. "Sir Leon, how may I help you?"

"Ah, Gaius!" said Leon, relieved. "Arthur was injured in his lesson, but Hunith kindly sorted it out. Could you just check him over? It was quite a hard hit to his head."

"Right, Arthur." Gaius said, walking to the Prince, "Let's have a look at you." A quick examination of the cut told him it was fine. "Any dizziness or headache?"

"He was fairly wobbly on his feet earlier, Gaius." Leon informed.

"Hmmm, just to be safe, I say bed rest for the remainder of the day." the physician ordered.

"But my lesson?" Arthur moaned."

"Can be continued another time, young man." Gaius looked to Sir Leon. "Send a messenger if any other symptoms arise."

"I will, Gaius." He replied, "Thank you." Leon held out his arm to the young Prince. "Let's go to your chambers then, Sire."

"If I must." Arthur said grumpily.

Just as Sir Leon got to the door he turned. "See you tomorrow, Merlin."

"Gaius! I'm going to see the knights' train!"

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I am now going to finish off the remainder of my chocolate egg. Happy Easter everyone!**


End file.
